The present invention relates to a perfumer structure with an optically controlled night lamp. The perfumer structure is powered on via a single power plug and has both the functions of dispersing perfume gas to clean the air and illuminating at night.
A conventional perfumer is powered on via a power plug to generate heat for vaporizing a solid perfume into perfume gas. Such perfumer is generally provided with an indicator lamp which is turned on once the power plug is plugged into a power socket. The indicator lamp serves to indicate the power on state of the perfumer as well as show the position of the perfumer at night. Such indicator lamp will be continuously turned on by day and at night unless the plug is withdrawn from the socket. This causes waste of energy.